New Problem
by ArtemisLuna24
Summary: Season 3 Episode 1 (Do not own this show!) After Stern absorbs the power of the Lucifractor, the team is faced with an evil Stern bent on destroying the supernatural and a new character who saves Ethan. How will they handle it?
1. After the Explosion

**Welcome to the first episode of the third season. Just kidding. This is my fanfic on what should happen if there was a third season. I will continue after the end of the second and continue from there. I'm not sure if I would do a series, since I have trouble finishing things I start, so if you have any ideas feel free to inform me in the reviews or messaging me.**

**I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire. I just like writing fanfics.**

**Previously on My Babysitter's a Vampire**

* * *

"Ethan," Jesse spoke through a vision, "we need to talk."

"What do you want," Ethan asked, forcefully in his own vision.

"All first dates are bad." **(Threw this one in to clarify a little)**

"It was a mistake," Sarah said.

"Yeah, totally," Ethan said, regretting his words right after he spoke them.

"The Lucifractor was confiscated by you school master," the Head of the Vampire Council, Anastasia, growled at Benny and Ethan.

"How are we going to get the Lucifractor," Ethan asked Benny.

"The Projection Ring," Benny said, showing a large ring. "Stern swiped this from me before I got the change to try it out."

"So, put it on, you can look a like anybody?" Ethan asked.

"I never would have guess you were a seer," Ethan saw in a vision, while holding a piece of paper.

A flash of purple traveled from the paper into Ethan, causing him to groan.

"He's tougher thatn anything we've faced," Ethan said to Stern, disguised as Benny.

"Thank you," Stern said, after removing the ring.

"Ethan are you all right," Sarah asked Ethan, after he ran out of a room after discovering Stern.

"Wh-What's wrong with you," Ethan said to a dead-like Sarah.

"You powers are growing," Evelyn said, in another of Ethan's powerful visions. "You have to fight your fear."

"You two are coming with me," Anastasia mesmerized Erica and Roy, "Aren't you?"

"Yes," Erica and Roy said in unison.

"You the one who pulls us together," Benny said to Ethan who laid in a fetal position on a couch next to Evelyn.

"The entire Vampire Council is running," Sarah said, standing next to Benny.

"You're not powerful," Ethan said to Stern in a vision. "The Lucifractor is." **(At this point, I just summarizing it. Sorry if it doesn't follow the script.)**

"I'm the powerful," Stern countered.

"No, you're just using it. You are not powerful, you just use the power of the Lucifractor."

"You'll see," Stern said, taking the Lucifractor with both hand and absorbing the power from it. "The power. . . it's limitless."

"Come on let's go," Ethan said, rushing the gang, and Jesse, out of the way of the upcoming explosion.

A explosion sounded and a violet shock wave tore through the city, only on the search for supernatural beings.

"Wouldn't want to them," Erica said, talking about Ethan and the others, after witnessing the horror.

* * *

**Now, getting closer to this point in the chapter, youtube was being an idiot, so I just summarized it, even thought I probably used different words than the end of the episode stated. So let's continue where they producer of this series so rudely canceled. :P**

**Vampire High Council Castle (Don't know the name)**

**Normal P.O.V.**

* * *

Just before the explosion hit, Benny caste a protection spell over the gang, including Jesse, and a huge sapphire bubble surrounded them, just as the violet shock wave passed them.

"Told you I was strong enough to contain the power of the Lucifractor," a darken voice spoke, making the gang's skin crawl.

"It still isn't your power," Ethan said to a darken version of Vice Principal Stern. "It's still the Lucifractor's power."

"And in time, it will become mine," Stern said while his features grew darker with every step he took towards the sapphire bubble. "I even have the power to take down the silly excuse you call a protection spell."

"It protected us from the shock wave," Sarah hissed standing next to Ethan, careful not to touch him. "Still don't get we save _him__," _Sarah hissed at Jesse, who threw his hands up in defense, "but it still saved us."

"Guess there are some spells I can do perfectly," Benny said, trying to be a jock.

"Now's no the time," Ethan and Jesse said at the same time.

"Anyway," Stern eyes grew a dark shade of black as he came closer still, "I can still kill all of you."

"You can try," Ethan said, "but we _will_ defeat you."

"You can try," Stern said, repeating Ethan's words. "Forþræstan se scield"

The shield shattered into a million pieces, leaving the group to fend against a dark force.

"æled herestræl," Benny shouted, extended his hand, and a fire blasted from his fingers.

With a wave of a hand, Stern dissipated the fire that was coming at him.

"Silly pallor tricks won't work with me," Stern said, sweeping his hand at the gang and threw them into the wall at the other side of the room.

"Ouch," Jesse said, as his teeth extended and his eyes started to glow. "You're tougher than your old man."

"I'm nothing like my great grandfather," Stern said, and his feature grew ever dark and he sent another wave, sending the gang to opposite sides of the room.

Ethan yelped with pain as he crashed into the banister and a support strut embedded itself into his thigh.

"Ethan," Sarah shrieked, and she sped to his side.

"Sarah," Ethan gasped as he tried to stand, but only gasped in pain. "Behind you."

Sarah turned just in time to see another wave send her, and Ethan, flying out of a window.

"Ethan," Benny cried to them, but hurried and faced Stern. "You know I never liked you."

"Why do you think I always took away your stuff, I hated you," Stern smiled, almost glowing with the darkness that came from the Lucifractor.

* * *

**Just outside of town**

**Still Normal P.O.V.**

"We have to go help them," Erica said, as she started heading back to town.

"No," Anastasia spoke, eyes glowing, ready to mesmerize them again. "We are leaving."

"Yes," Rory said, and started to walk towards the head Vampire.

"No," Erica said, "and I'm taking Rory with me."

"You cannot," Anastasia said.

"I can, and I will," Erica grabbed Rory by the collar and ran towards the chaos that would be awaiting them.

Once outside the old castle, Erica stopped to handle a squirming Rory.

"We must return to our Queen," Rory kept on repeating.

"You're such an idiot," Erica said and clammed down on he side of Rory's neck.

"Ow," Rory yelped and jumped away from her. "Hey, how did we get here?"

"I dragged you," Erica said, "now let's help the others, I want to tear out Stern's throat."

A scream stopped Erica and Rory from advancing to the others and saw Sarah and Ethan get toss out of the higher windows. Without thinking, Rory and Erica flew and caught both the unconscious Ethan, who and a strut sticking out of his leg, and a hysteric Sarah.

"You stay with them, I'm going inside," Erica said, after landing on the ground.

"'K. Save some for me," Rory said, just as Erica raced inside. "what happen to Ethan?"

"Stern," Sarah said, trying to calm herself, but blood was seeping through Ethan's clothes. _Why does he have to smell so good?! _"He threw him again a banister and a piece of wood pierced him."

"Wicked," Rory said, but stopped at the scent of Ethan's blood. "If that Ethan's blood?"

"Don't even think about," Sarah said at the sight of Rory's glowing eyes and extended teeth. "Go help the others, I'll stay here with Ethan."

"Okay," Rory said, and hurried into the castle before he would think otherwise.

As crashes and yells sounded from inside the castle, Sarah bent over Ethan's thigh to take a closer view of the wound, being careful not to smell the blood.

"Hold on, Ethan," Sarah said, as she grabbed hold of strut and pulled with an inhuman strength, causing Ethan to yelled with pain.

"Sorry. . . Sorry," Sarah quickly repeated, tearing a curtain, that fell with them, to shreds, to make bandages.

"S-Sarah," Ethan whispered, "I-I di-"

"Stop talking. I need to stop the bleeding," Sarah said, still concentration on his thigh.

"No," Ethan said, forcefully, wincing at the pain. "I-I di-didn't think our date was a mistake."

Sarah stopped for a second to process what Ethan said. _He didn't think our date was a mistake?! Did I think it was a mistake._ Instead of answering, Sarah just kept on working.

When the wound of covered, Sarah moved Ethan behind a tree, away from the public eye and out of harms way.

"I'll be back once we defeated Stern," Sarah said, tightening the bandages on Ethan's leg.

"Be careful," Ethan said, making Sarah looking into Ethan's eyes.

Their eyes seemed to lock for an eternity, and ended too soon with another crash broke the intensity.

"I will be," Sarah smiled, and raced into the castle. _What did I see in his eyes? Concern? Love?_ _No, he must have been concern. Just concern._

"Welcome back to the fun," Erica said, as Sarah walked in with a vengeance. "Benny's got himself in a fire fight with Stern, and he looks nasty."

"Darkness is consuming him," Sarah said. "We need to destroy him."

"How?" Rory asked, stopping next to Sarah. "Jesse's trying to sneak up behind him, and Benny is preoccupied trying not to die."

"You two look for a pattern," Sarah said, thinking about what Ethan would say, "and I'll help Benny distract him."

"Got it," Erica and Rory said, and started randomly attacking Stern.

"Sarah," Benny said, shocked. "Where's Ethan?"

"Outside," Sarah said, as she dodged a black orb from hitting her. "He's going to be okay."

"Okay," Benny nodded, and raised a shield. "I need to get closer, but he too powerful."

"Do you know a spell?"

"Yeah, but I'm too busy defending his attacks."

"Lower the shield," Stern haunting voice boomed through the walls. "Killing you is inevitable."

"You stay here and Rory, Erica, and I will distract him," Sarah said before racing out of the protection of the shield, towards Stern. "This is for hurting Ethan," Sarah's eyes glowed, and teeth bared and she hit Stern in the stomach.

Stern staggered back a bit at the force, but wasn't blown away.

"You think that was suppose to hurt?" Stern laughed.

"No, but this is," Jesse appeared behind Stern and, with bared teeth, bit into Stern's neck.

Stern howled in pain, as he threw the vampire off of him, a dark fog leaking out of his neck.

"Ow," Stern said, rubbing his neck. "I think I ought to teach you a lesson."

"Alædan se mægen; Forþræstan se heolstor," Benny's voice boomed, shaking the castle on it's foundation and he repeated the words and a large orb of light grew in between his hands and intensitfied.

"Wh- What are you doing?" Stern yelled as he shied away from the light, growing stronger.

"Destroying the Lucifractor once and for all," Benny smiled, and his eyes glowed sapphire. "Alædan se mægen; Forþræstan se heolstor!"

Benny threw the light at Stern, causing the Vice-Principle-gone-evil to fly across the room, hitting the wall and shattering the mirror on it. A howl of pain ripped through Stern and the light went inside his body and started tearing him apart form the inside out.

"This can't be happening," Stern shrieked and his entire body exploded into pieces of shadow.

The group stared at wonder at the black smudge that was the remnants of Stern.

"Okay," Benny was the first to speak. "I know you all saw that!"

"Ethan!" Sarah yelled, regaining her composure.

"Crap," Benny said, and the entire group raced to the boy lying under a tree, barely breathing.

"Ethan," Sarah said, getting to Ethan first.

"Did. You guys. Destroy Stern?" Ethan asked, taking breathes in between.

"Yeah, and the Lucifractor," Benny said, smiling.

"We need to get him to a hospital," Erica said, walking up the them.

"What? Like fly him there?" Rory asked, "'cause I have no problem with that."

"No, you idiot," Jesse said, holding his head in his arms. "We take the car on the curb."

"What about the keys?" Sarah asked, giving Jesse a death glare.

"Right here," Jesse said, producing a set of keys from his pocket. "I got under the bowl near the front door."

"I'll drive," Erica said, swiping the keys, before anyone could object.

The group, except Erica and Jesse, helped Ethan into the car, who had fainted from blood loss.

"See ya," Jesse said. "I think I over-stayed my welcome."

"You think," Sarah snapped, slamming the door of the car, when Ethan was in. "Benny, Rory. Ride with Erica to the hospital. I'll get Ethan's mom."

"Wait," Erica said, through an open window. "What's the cover story."

"Sneaked into an old building. Ethan was leaning on the banister when it broke and he fell, falling on a strut. It took all of us to pull it out and wrap the thigh in bandages," Sarah said the cover story calmly, before running off into the night.

"Let's go," Rory said, buckling in the front seat, while Benny stayed in the back to keep Ethan's head from hitting the sides of the car, and to make sure Erica or Rory didn't eat either of them.

"Let's go," Erica said, stepping hard on the gas, and flying down the street toward the hospital.

The gang was too worried to notice the gauze that covered his thigh.

* * *

**Thank you for reading so far. I thought about doing a one-shot, but decided this was better. If you want a series, where you have input, feel free to message me, just not in the comments.**

**Thank you.**

**ONWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! :3**


	2. The Hospital

**Welcome to the newest chapter. Thank you for reading.**

**The Hospital- Ethan's Hospital Room**

**Normal P.O.V.**

* * *

Ethan was still in a induced coma, but Benny and Sarah was sitting next to his bed.

"I can't believe I destroyed Stern," Benny whispered, excitedly.

"I didn't you would, actually," Sarah gave a small smile. "How much blood do you think he lost."

"A pint or two at most," Benny said. "We were lucky they had a pint of O negative left."

"No kidding," Ethan said, groaning from the bed.

"Ethan," Sarah smiled, fighting back tears of joy. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Ethan said, rubbing his head, "did we get Stern?"

"If you mean, did I kick his old butt?" Benny said, smiling like a maniac, "Then yes. Yes we did."

"Good," Ethan smiled.

"Hey," Rory said, walking into the room with balloons. "I notice there were actual bandages on your leg when we came to the hospital."

"What?" Sarah nearly shouted. "I used curtains. When were you going to tell us."

"I was planning on telling you guys when we got here, but the blood was too much. So I went and got balloons and came here."

"I guess it's true then," Ethan said, deep in thought.

"What?"

"When you guys were fighting Stern, I was loosing a ton of blood. Even with you excellent bandage. All of a sudden a wolf appeared in front of me with a girl. She had medical equipment with her and bandage my leg. Then she left."

"What did she look like?" Sarah asked.

"Tall, with grey hair, like the moon," Ethan spoke, remembering the girl. "And she had this necklace on, I don't know why I noticed it, but it had this design on it."

"Did you get a vision from her?" Benny asked.

"No. It's weird. I tried, but she avoided touching me."

"And you said she had a dog with her?" Sarah asked.

"Not just a dog. A wolf," Ethan said.

"Are you sure?" Benny asked. "You could have been seeing things."

"I don't think so," Ethan said, wincing as a headache was forming.

"Okay," Sarah spoke, "we'll talk more when you're out of the hospital. Okay?"

"Okay," Ethan and Benny said at the same time.

"Just one more question," Rory said, "was she cute?"

"Rory," Sarah growled.

"She was more than just cute," Ethan said, blushing a little. "Not that I cared," Ethan said quickly, seeing Sarah getting angry.

"Whatever," Sarah sighed. "I just care you're okay."

"Me too," Benny said.

At that moment, the nurses came in and told them they had to leave, so Ethan's parents could visit, it was a small hospital room.

"See ya, Ethan," Sarah said, giving him a weak smile.

"See ya," Benny, then Rory, said, waving as they walked out the door.

"See ya, guys," Ethan called out them as his parents rushed in.

Ethan! Of my God! How. . .," Ethan's mom and dad began fussing over him, but their voices fadded as Ethan began remembering the girl with the wolf.

* * *

**Flashback! :P**

_"I'll be back once we defeated Stern," Sarah said, tightening the bandages on Ethan's leg._

_"Be careful," Ethan said, making Sarah look into his eyes._

_Their eyes seemed to lock for an eternity, but ended too soon with another crash broke the intensity._

_"I will be," Sarah said, before rushing into the building._

_"I hope so," Ethan whispered, wincing at the pain._

_All Ethan could do while he friends fought was sitting outside in the light of the full moon, and listen to the crashes and yells._

_As Ethan sat beneath the tree as stared at the full moon, he didn't notice a grey wolf creeping up to him until the wolf's nose was against his leg._

_"What the-" Ethan said, before he cut himself off at the sight of the massive canine._

_Ethan froze, but the wolf didn't seem to notice as the wolf's nose sniffed his injured leg. Ethan yelp as the wolf pawed at the bandage leg, making the rags rip off revealing a gash the size of a golf ball. Being terrified that the wolf was going to eat him, he tried standing to hobble away from the wolf._

_"There's no need to be afraid," a girl's voice sounded from the shadows. "Luna's not going to hurt you."_

_"Who's there?" Ethan called, not noticing anyone except the dog._

_"You, who has beautiful and powerful eyes are not that great at seeing a teenage girl not hiding," the girl said, walking into the light of the full moon._

_Ethan couldn't speak at the beauty of the girl. she has silver hair that glowed in the moon light and fell to the middle of her back. Eyes a rich violet color with specks of blue in them. She had a small, but strong body that had dark blue jeans and a black tee on it. She wore a brown satchel over her shoulder and a pendant that that three spirals interlocking on it._

_"There's nothing to fear," the girl said as she bent down next to the wolf who was licking the wound._

_"I'm going to get an infection if that wolf doesn't stop licking my leg," Ethan squeaked, making the girl laugh._

_"Luna is not an ordinary wolf," the girl said, opening her satchel and pulling out gauze and ointment. "Luna, you can stop now."_

_At the sound of the girl voice, the grey wolf stopped licking Ethan's wound and step away from him._

_"Thank you," the girl smiled, and inched closer to Ethan, who jerk away. "I'm not going to hurt you," the girl laughed, her eyes flashing silver against the moon light. "Now let me put proper bandages on your leg, or it will get infected."_

_"How do I know you're not going to kill me," Ethan asked, trying to get a vision from her._

_"If I wanted you dead, I would have let Luna kill you," the girl said, no laughter in her voice or her eyes. "Now let me take care of your leg, or I will bite."_

_Ethan said nothing as the girl rubbed ointment on the two wounds and wrapped the gauze around her leg. the girl seemed careful not to touch Ethan as she worked._

_"What's your name?" Ethan asked, when the girl was done._

_"You will know in time," the girl smiled, and walked away while the wolf, Luna, followed._

_"Ethan," Sarah yelled, and Ethan looked to see Sarah and the others running out of the building towards him, just before he blacked out._

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Yes I'm adding a character to my fanfic, but I think it's a good idea. If you don't like it you can stop reading or make your own.**

**And to the people who like this idea. . .**

**ONWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!:3**


	3. Return to School

**Thank you to the readers who have read my previous stories and are currently reading this one. I apologize if my previous Reader's Note was a little, or very, mean, but I don't care if you don't like my OC. There will be fanfic and shows where there are characters you don't care for. In a show called ****Transformer's Prime**** the character Starscream is someone I don't care for, but the producers haven't taken him off. So deal with my OC. And you like my OC. . .yay! :P Now, let's continue the story, shall we? (rhetorical)**

**White Chapel High**

**Normal P.O.V.**

* * *

After weeks of being in the hospital, Ethan went down the halls, in crutches, towards his locker. As he passed the halls, he felt the stare of curious and envious kids staring at him.

"Ethan," a girl said, walking up to him. "What happen?"

"A loose banister fell on me at that old building and a piece of wood went through my thigh," Ethan explained, according to what Sarah said. "It was painful."

"Oh, you poor thing," the girl, who was hot, said. "Mind if I sign your cast?"

"Go ahead," Ethan smiled, and the girl pulled out a purple Sharpie, and wrote her name.

"Get well soon," the girl smiled and ran off.

"Looks like someone popular," Benny said, casting a arm around his shoulder.

"Although it's weird people want to sign my cast," Ethan said, continuing down the hall, getting even more stares.

"Hey, if I got your injury I wouldn't stop talking about it," Benny laughed.

"Well, I don't want to talk about it," Ethan said.

"Why?"

"I got this injury because I couldn't do anything to help with Stern-gone-evil," Ethan growled.

"Hey," Benny smiled,"you already did plenty. You were able to come up with a plan that got Stern to absorb the Lucifractor."

"Then he turned into a creature of darkness."

"But we destroyed him," Benny smiled. "Now we can focus on that girl that saved your life."

"She had a wolf with her," Ethan said. "The wolf's name was Luna."

"Wow," Benny laughed. "That's a cliche."

"But it kinda fit the wolf," Ethan said.

"How?"

"Well, the wolf seemed to come straight from the moon, and her fur lighted up in the moon light," Ethan smiled.

"Was it the wolf or the girl?" Benny asked, giving him a devilish smile.

"The wolf!" Ethan almost shouted. "But the girl's hair was like moonlight."

"I think you're falling for the girl," Benny smiled.

"Ethan falling for who?" Rory asked, seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Who do you think?" Benny said, while getting a death glare from Ethan.

"Sarah," Rory smiled like Benny. "It's the only explanation."

"Woah," Ethan's eyes widen. "Did you just use a big word?"

"Yeah," Rory smiled. "I think I just gotten too many turn downs because I was-" Rory pulled out a thesaurus and flipped through the pages, "-ill-advised."

"Wow," Benny laughed. "You know that's not it."

"Then how come I already got a number," Rory smiled, pulling out a piece of paper holding a phone number.

"Who gave you that?" Ethan asked.

"Jennifer Rosa," Rory smiled. "She is hot!"

"Whatever," Ethan laughed, stopping in front of his locker where phone numbers, cards, and even flowers were taped on. "What the?"

"You're a hero," a girl said from behind them. "Everyone's saying you saved Sarah from a nasty fall, but breaking it."

"How could someone break a fall?" Benny asked turning to the girl, while Ethan was still staring at the cards.

"By landing on someone else, duh," the girl said. "Every heard of the expression 'thanks for breaking my fall'? Everyone's saying that you guys were at the abandoned castle when an old banister broke while Sarah was leaning on it. Ethan grabbed her, but fell with her. So he made it so his body was under Sarah and was the first to hit the ground. A rod of wood pierced his thigh, and that's how he got the cast."

"Who started that?" Ethan said, still looking at the cards.

"I did of course," the girl said. "You know it rude not to look at the person talking. I mean I did save your life."

"What?" Ethan froze, turning slowly to see the same girl that bandaged his leg. "You!"

"Yes. Me," the girl smiled, her eyes flashing silver in the light. "Nice to see you didn't die."

"How did you know I went here?"

"I know about those eyes of yours," the girl said. "I think I can tell where you go to school."

"This is the girl?" Benny asked, eyes wide.

"I'm the girl," the girl said. "That sounds like I'm in the movie **Knight and Day**. I'm Roy, you're June-" the girl pointed to Ethan, "-you're April-" she pointed to Benny, "-and you're Rodney," the girl pointed to Rory.

"Who are you?" Ethan asked, ignoring the movie reference.

"I'm not April," Benny said, feeling insulted.

"Who's Rodney," Rory asked.

"The idiot who got shot in the beginning," the girl explained, ignoring Ethan's question.

"Hey," Ethan said, shutting Rory and Benny up. "Who are you?"

"I didn't tell you?" the girl asked. "Weird. Well, I'm Midnight."

"Midnight?" Benny asked.

"Yeah. My parents love the night, and they aren't vamps," the girl, Midnight, said. "They're werewolves."

* * *

**Stop! Midnight, the girl who saved Ethan is a werewolf, yet she bandaged Ethan up in the full moon?! These may be the questions you are asking yourself. Well, all answers will be revealed in the next story. This was episode on, I will work on episode two now.  
**

**Thanks for reading. :3**


End file.
